An astronomical telescope is an important tool for celestial observation. A certain understanding of the position of a celestial body is required when the astronomical telescope is used to observe the celestial body; otherwise it is difficult to accurately find the celestial body to be observed. However, with the popularity of the astronomical telescope, many users such as ordinary astronomy enthusiasts, young people, etc. do not possess adequate corresponding knowledge about astronomy, so that it is difficult for them to accurately find the celestial body they want to observe using the astronomical telescope. Thus, the astronomical telescope is inconvenient to use.
At present, mobile devices such as mobile phones and the like are provided with positioning softwares by which celestial bodies may be positioned. These positioning softwares employ a GPS navigating system to determine orientations of the mobile phones, and then display names and distribution of the celestial bodies in corresponding orientations, thus providing the users with convenience in finding the positions of the celestial bodies and having knowledge about the astronomy. However, When observing the celestial bodies using existing astronomical telescopes, the users may need to use a telescope for initial aiming (which is actually a low-magnification telescope) to look for the celestial bodies they want to observe but are unsure of the azimuth thereof. A general azimuth is first found, and then the astronomical telescope is fine-adjusted to a field range (a correct direction), thus being inconvenience to use.